The Pretty Commetiee Rocks Out!
by writerchic199
Summary: After Claire gets the part in Dial L, the girls set out to make a band so they can rise to the top and rise higher than Claire.
1. Chapter 1

The Pretty Committee Rocks Out

By Maddie McGee

**The Block Estate** Massie's Bedroom 

7:45 PM

December 15

Massie flipped through her digital camera pictures. Massie and Kirsten eating popcorn while watching The O.C., Cuh-laire, Cuh-laire again, more Cuh-laire. Uggh! These were all Cuh-laire! All of Massie's other friends were like so much more ah-dorable! Cuh-laire was sometimes just a waste of space. Ever since she got a part in _Dial L For Loser_, everything changed. Now Claire was the alpha and Massie was the one who conducted Claire's monkey business.

Massie totally needed a break. She turned on her iPod. The song "Get This Party Started" by Pink blared out of the speakers. Massie flipped through the other songs until she found a song by an _American Idol _contestant Gina Gorman. She was pretty good, if you liked punk rocker chicks who try to water down pop. She had made the show cool until she got voted off. Now the only okay girl was Jordin Jones who was like 16.

_Pick Up The Phone! The Phone, The Phone!_ Massieflipped the top of her Motorola Razr. She had gotten a new one after Rupert managed to get it in his hands at the set of _The Daily Grind. _She had gotten her old phone back in L.A.., but she liked the other one better. It was pink and it said Massie in purple rhinestones. It was sorta like Claire's special edition _Dial L For Loser. _ AHHHH!!! Claire!! It was totally impossible to get Claire out of her mind.

"Why was Claire so important?" she said. Little did Massie know that Claire was standing outside of the door waiting to talk to Massie about what she should wear to school tomorrow. She was torn between an aqua tank top with a brown shrug and Juicy Couture dark wash boot cut jeans or a pink and black Polo dress with a white tee and leggings. Both outfits went with black boots. The second Claire heard Massie's harsh words, she turned around and wiped away her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Block Guesthouse**

Claire's Bedroom

8:00 PM

December 15

Claire was still crying over Massie's harsh words. Then Claire began thinking about Massie. How Massie was the queen of the school, how everything that The Pretty Committee did was up to Massie. Massie was perfect, it wasn't a lie. But somehow to Claire, it wasn't the truth either. She thought of Massie, banning her to the back of the Range Rover on the first day of school. Somehow it just didn't seem fair. How Massie was the queen and all the other girls were the princesses. And Claire was the court jester.

Claire went back to the two outfits she was going to question Massie about. She walked back over to the huge estate, just in time to find Massie dressing her mannequin. So far it was wearing a black tank under a white button down. Massie was in her closet with the disco ball swirling around and the feather boa hanging on the light switch.

"Massie?" Claire called.

"Yeah?" Massie called back.

" Here are two outfits, I want to know which one I should wear." Claire held out the two outfits and Massie scanned over them.

"I like the dress but then again, tomorrow is Monday and the dress should be reserved for Friday. So I nominate the shrug. But you have to add the perfect jewelry!" Massie smiled at Claire. Claire looked at Massie and saw how pretty she was. She was wearing a brown tank with a green shirt over it. Jeans finished the look. Massie already had the perfect accessory. It was her charm bracelet.

"Do you think I should wear something different?" Massie asked Claire. "Cause I wore almost the same thing today?"

"Yeah, you should wear something different. Massie pulled out a green tank and jeans. She pulled out a long black cardigan. Thanks Claire! Night!" Claire took that as the signal to leave so she left. Maybe she had misjudged Massie. After all Massie was still nice to Claire's face. But there would be little time until she wouldn't.


End file.
